The Jet Agreement
by Roadkill The Original
Summary: When Reid returns from hospital a praying mantis has been recruited. When Reid feels like he's being replaced he gains hatred to the man at his desk. I'm not good at writing summaries. Just REID and reveiw it. Please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the Big Bang Theory, I do not own the laptop I am writing this on or the bed I am sitting on, as you can see I don't own much.**  
**authors Note: Reid has been in the hospital for several weeks. I know, I'm sorry, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

* * *

Dr Spencer Reid of the FBI, BAU, profiling team walks into the segment of the building that he works in and made a B-line for the coffee table where Derek Morgan was brewing up something for himself.

"Whoa, whoa, back so early, kiddo? The doctor said you wouldn't be back for another week," Morgan said.

"He let me off early, said I was recovering quicker then they thought," Spencer said unsteadily.

"Uh huh, he let you off early or you snuck out of the hospital?"

"Well, it's technically not sneaking out if half a dozen people saw you running out of the hospital with three doctors chasing you while trying to put your shoes on," Spencer explained, admitting defeat.

"You know, for a genius you're not very good at lying."

* * *

After putting six sugars and into his coffee, and giving into Morgan's pleads to sign his cast in light blue, Reid's favourite colour, he went to sit at his very much missed desk. He was disturbed when he noticed someone was already sitting there; someone he had never seen before. He looked strangely like a praying mantis.

"Hello," Reid said, getting the person's attention. "Who are you?"

"I think the more logical question would be who are you?" The wierd person replied.

"No, it's who are you, and what the hell are you doing at my desk?" Reid said loosing his patience.

"I think your mistaken, this is my desk and has been for several weeks now. You're Spencer aren't you? I've heard a lot about you, Emily said she would talk to you about the new seating arrangement."

"Emily? As in Emily Prentiss?" He nodded "Well she hasn't told me a thing about the so-called 'seating arrangement'," Reid said very annoyed now.

"well maybe you have experienced pain that made you forget where as I have an eidetic memory and she said she would,"

"Well guess what dumbass, I have an eidetic memory too and she said nothing of a such," Said Reid now shouting and leaning on his desk in the mans face. He began to turn away but stopped himself "And one more thing, who the hell are you?"

"I don't talk to strangers," He said turning around and getting back to the work he was doing. Reid walked away from the still anonymous man shaking his head and heading in the direction of Emily Prentiss's desk where she was chatting to Jenifer Jareau and Penelope Gracia.

"Hi Em," He said a little too innocently.

"Reid, hi. aren't you supposed to be in hos-" He cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get back to that later, first I'd just like to ask, who the hell is that wacko sitting at my desk?" This made JJ and Garcia uncomfortable.

"Well I have eight piles of cases on my desk which won't sort themselves," JJ said spinning on her heel.

"Yeah and I have a bunch of...um...companies to hack sooooooooooooooo I'm just gonna," Garcia said jabbing her thumbs in the direction of her tech office and slowly backed away.

"Wait you didn't anything about this either Penelope," She turned back towards him with a confused look perusing her face.

"Of course I did, I e-mailed you,"

"You wrote, N.G.I.A.W.H.D.T.H.Y.D.A.H.B.S.A.P, what the hell does that mean. You know I don't speak text!"

"Yeah doll face that makes no sense what so ever," Morgan says walking towards them. Garcia shot him a look that meant that he wouldn't want to involved in what was going on. "I'm gonna go make a number one, you want my coffee boy genius?" Morgan offered him his cup.

"What the-no," but he stopped himself "You know what, actually, give it," and Reid snatched the mug from Morgans hands and took it down with a couple of gulps before slotting it under his own half full cup. Aaron Hotchner poked his head around the door and called them in. At that moment the anonymous man walked past them spotting Spencer's coffee cups.

"Hmm, I promised my mother that when I moved here I wouldn't start taking drugs." He said to Reid.

"I thought you didn't talk to strangers," Spencer spat. This made him jab his head back and walk straight into the conference room sometimes peeking at Spencer with a scared expression on his face. "What the-what-wa, why is he going into the conference room?" Prentiss shot her head down going back to her work. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who the hell is that wacko, it's not a flipping nock, nock joke!"

"Yeah rubbish at them," David commented as he walked past them. Prentiss sighed.

"It's Dr Sheldon Cooper. My cousin,"...

* * *

**I promised my mother that when I moved here I wouldn't start taking drugs. if this line confuses you in the Big Bang Theory there was an episode where Penny offered Sheldon coffee but he said that he promised his mother he wouldn't start taking drugs. and about the e-mail, I figured out what it would be when I wrote it but then I forgot. Sorry.**


End file.
